The Dangerous Variable Job
by DarkShadow9007
Summary: What would happen if Eliot Spencer had a daughter he didn't know about until a situation occurs that brings them together? Find out in this incredible story!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning; I do not own the leverage team or any leverage character, but all others are mine.**

* * *

It was midnight, and Eliot Spencer was the only one awake. The rest of the team was scattered around the apartment, fast asleep after a long, hard job. Nate and Sophie were sharing the master bedroom, and Hardison was kicked back in his desk, a book over his face. Parker was sprawled out on the sofa. Eliot was in the recliner, skimming the late night sports channels. He was just about to turn the TV off, when the screen divided into 4 different sections.

Eliot frowned. "_Why__ is Hardison's security feed on the sports channels?" _He shrugs. He doesn't really want to know. The cameras showed different areas of the bar downstairs. Everything looked normal, until Eliot saw something unusual. Eliot sat up, staring at the bottom right screen. There was a hooded figure running through the alleyway behind the bar. He ( Eliot figured he was male) stopped at the control box on the side of the wall, and took out a tablet and a bunch of wire cables out of a backpack. Then he took out a lock picking kit and started fiddling with the lock. "_Hey, he is trying to break into the control box and hack into the security system!"_ He thought. He quietly gets up, so as not to disturb his comrades, and quickly goes down the stairs, out the front door, and sneaks silently towards the intruder.

He had by then successfully unlocked the control box, had plugged all the cable wires to the control panel, and was typing furiously on the tablet. Suddenly, He was seized from behind. The tablet slips out of his hands and crashes to the ground, shattering the screen. With surprising strength, he jabs Eliot in the solar plexus with his elbow. Eliot's breath is knocked out of him, and he loosens his grip on the intruder, and he wriggled out of the hold. Then he whirls around, driving a perfect roundhouse kick to the side of Eliot's head. Eliot staggers, black spots dancing over his eyes. The intruder then goes for the knockout punch when he stops. Sometime while fighting, his hood had fallen down. Eliot's vision clears, and when he looks at the intruder, he can't believe his eyes.

There in front of him is a teenage girl. She is about 15, with bright green eyes, wire-rimmed glasses, and scraggly, shoulder-length black hair. She is wearing tattered jeans, a faded black hoodie, leather hand grips, worn out shoes, and an expression of shock on her pale face. She was shaking with cold or fear, maybe both. She was very skinny, almost malnurished. Eliot felt sorry for her. Then he remembered what she was trying to do before.

"Who the hell are you, and why were you trying to hack into the security?" He demands. She cringes involuntarily, her shock turning into fear. "I-ii- i wasnt hacking into the security, only the bank accounts. I n-nn- needed the money, I haven't ate, nor slept for about 3 days, and im starving. I had no other way, im sorry! Pp-p-please don't hurt me!" She stammers, her voice quivering. All traces of anger melt away from his face. This girl is acting like a cornered animal, and she needed help, so he was going to help her.

"Hey, calm down." He says in a soothing voice. "Im not going to hurt you, I promise. I'm here to help you now, ok?" She takes a big breath, and says "OK, but you broke my tablet. That thing had everything I needed on it, besides the stuff in my backpack." She looks like she is about to cry. Eliot sighs."Look, I'm sure Hardison has a new, state of the art tablet you can use."He explains. "Hardison? Who is Hardison?" She asks, confused. "Oh, I have a team of people who help innocent citizens. We help them with problems like fraud, debt, loan sharks, even criminal activities." " Oh, so... kind of like modern-day robin hoods!" She exclaims. Eliot smiles. " Yeah, like modern-day robin hoods."

"My name is Eliot Spencer. And who might you be?" "My name is Rosie." She smiles. She has a pretty smile. "Let me take you to the apartment upstairs, maybe make you some breakfast." He offers. She thinks about it for a little while, but her rumbling stomach wins over. "Ok, let me get my stuff." She heads over to her backpack and picks up her broken tablet.

"_I guess I won't be needing this_ anymore." She sighs. She really did have all she needed on that thing, but at least this Hardison person might have another one. She walks to the control panel and unplugs the wires. She stuffs everything in her bag and zips it up. Then she walks up to Eliot. "I'm sorry for kicking you in the face." He smiles."That was a perfect move. I couldn't have done it better myself." "Really? Cool!" She exclaims. Then they start walking towards the front of the building.

* * *

As they were walking up the stairs, Eliot turns to Rosie and whispers, "OK, you need to be quiet, because my team is sleeping, and I don't want to wake them." "OK, I will." She whispers back. Just as he steps through the threshold, the lights flicker on, and Eliot finds himself staring at the face of Nathan Ford.

Nate was standing in the kitchen, coffee cup in his hands, glaring at him. Rosie hides behind Eliot, not knowing what to think, trying to get a better look at this guy without being noticed. The rest of the team was waking up, bleary-eyed and confused. Sophie comes out of the bedroom. "Where have you been?" Nate demands. Rosie seems to not have been noticed yet. "Well, ..." and Eliot goes into his story. Meanwhile, Hardison is checking on his security feed, shaking his head.

"Wait a minute." Parker interrupts." This guy actually unlocked the control box? That's impossible! I personally put that lock on there, and it is supposed to be Unpickable to everyone except me. This guy has to be a professional." Eliot smiles. "Hold on, it gets even better." "How can you be so entertained by all this?" Sophie snaps. "We had an intruder almost break in to our security, and you're over there, smirking like a crazy buffoon!" Eliot stops grinning, taken aback by Sophie's sudden attack. He holds up his hands. "Just hear me out, OK?" He asks. " Let Eliot talk." Nate says, still staring at him. He takes a sip of coffee. Eliot nods and returns to his story.

At the mention of Rosie, she steps out from behind Eliot. everyone's eyes are trained on her. "Hold on!" Hardison cries."Are you telling me that this girl picked an Unpickable lock, and almost successfully hacked into MY security system?!" Hardison could not believe what he was hearing. Surely this kid could not be that good. Rosie scowled . "Technically, I was trying to hack into your money stash." She retorts defiantly. "and I suggest you be more cautious with your security, because it took me only 9 seconds to hack into your firewall!" WHA-! NINE SEC- ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" Hardison was freaking out. "Hardison, calm down." Sophie says in a soothing voice. "Calm down! But-!" "Enough, Hardison." Nate growls. Hardison shuts up.

"_This must be the leader of the team, the mastermind." _Rosie thinks. "_And this Hardison guy is the hacker. The blonde chic was probably the thief. Eliot's definitely the hitter, so the European lady has to be the grifter." _

Nate gets up and goes over to Rosie and holds out his hand. "Well, I guess you're here now, so you might as well stay here for the night. I'm Nathan Ford."Rosie just stares at the outstretched hand. "Erm, well, you've already met Eliot, and Hardison. That's Sophie." He points to the European lady."and Parker." He points to the blonde. "We are Leverage associates and company." "Where are your parents, Rosie?" Sophie inquires. "Surely they are worried sick about you."

Rosie is conflicted between telling these new allies more lies, or suffering the consequences of the truth. She looks at Eliot. "_No." _She thinks. "_I can't let that happen." _She clears her throat and says,"Well, my parents are actually dead." She sighs. "I ran away from my group home 3 days ago, and for good reason too. Anyway, I've been wandering the streets, scrounging for food and shelter. I only came to the bar to steal because I was desperate. I had to do some thing to get money. _So that I could get out of the country." _She thinks to herself. Well, at least it was half-true. She did leave the group home, and she was desperate for money, but it wasn't all true. Still, it was convincing.

The team sat in grim silence, until Hardison speaks up and says, "As long as you don't try to hack into my accounts again, I don't care what you do." Nate sits down and asks, "So, does anyone object to Rosie sleeping here?" Nobody says yea or nay, but Parker says, " I want to see what else she can do. She is obviously a talented hacker and thief." "And don't forget a powerful hitter!" Eliot adds, rubbing the side of his head (which is still throbbing.) "She put up one hell of a fight out there. I didn't even get one punch in and she had me layed out flat!" "_Oh, and an amazing grifter and mastermind."_ Rosie adds silently.

"So it's settled then. Rosie will stay with us tonight, and we'll see what happens in the morning." And with that, Nate gets up, puts his cup in the sink, and stalks to the bedroom. Sophie soon follows suit. Parker yawns and says, "I'll sleep in the air ducts, so you can sleep on the sofa." Rosie stares at her. "Umm, you don't have to do that. I'll just sleep on the floor." So she goes over to the living room, curls up by the cold fireplace, and is soon fast asleep. She didn't realize how exhausted she was.

Eliot just looks out the window, arms crossed, thinking. All of a sudden, he feels a pair of small arms wrap around his waist. "Did she really kick your ass so quickly?" Parker whispers in his ear. Eliot turns around and faces her. "I've been thinking about that, and I'm surprised. She really caught me off guard with how much strength she has! I think she's had training or something like that. Plus, she could have knocked me out cold, but she stopped herself before she made her move. I wonder why?" Parker smiles and kisses him lightly on the lips. It took a while for her to get to that point in the relationship, but it was worth every bit of it. "Maybe she just has really good self-control, like you." Eliot raises his eyebrows. "Not like that I don't. She reminds me a lot of you, with her lightness of fingers and awkward social skills." "Oh, yeah? Well, she reminds me of you, too, with your attitude and sucker punches!" She replies. Eliot laughs softy, and kisses her again. Then he goes over to the cupboard, grabs an extra blanket, and walks over to Rosie. He drapes it over her small frame, then grabs a pillow from the couch. He bends down and gently places it under her head. He stops for a second and looks a little closer. It almost looks like her roots are blonde. Eliot shakes his head and stands up. "_I'm just being paranoid. Why would she dye her hair?_

Well, she had plenty of reasons. For one, she didn't want to be recognized by anyone from the group home, nor the police. But that's not the only reason. There was a much bigger secret that was so dangerous, the consequences of that secret getting out somehow would be unfathomable! Never, would she let it slip out of her control. Ever.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the delay! I promise to update my chapters more quickly next time. Please write your review on my story so far. I'm dying for feedback! Thank you so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did someone order chapter 2? Well I got it right here! Sit back and thank me later.**

* * *

The sun shown through the glass windows. Rosie slowly opens her eyes. "_Where am I?" _She thinks, tension building in her chest. Then she remembers Eliot. Memories flood back to her and the tension subsides. She sits up, rubbing the crick in her neck. "Good morning, sleepy head." Eliot calls out. He is in the kitchen, making something that smells amazing. "Nate and Sophie are with a client, so it's just Parker, Hardion, me, and you." Rosie nods. "I'm going to go take a shower before breakfast."

So she goes over to her backpack. She notices that her old clothes are gone, and replaced with new ones. She picks up a shirt, and holds it up to her body. "I hope they fit." Parker says. "Your old clothes were unsalvageable, so I gave you some of my old ones. They might be a bit big, but I'm sure you will grow into them." Rosie nods and says, "Thank you. I appreciate it a lot!" Parker just shrugs. She didn't see what the big deal was. Rosie gathers up a pair of skinny jeans, a bra , undergarments, and shirt from the pile and walks to the bathroom.

"_God, I'm a mess!"_ She stares at her reflection, horrified. Her hair looks like a rats nest, and her eyes are red and puffy. And itchy. "_Damn, these stupid colored contacts are driving me nuts!" _She takes off her fake glasses, takes out the contacts, and splashes her face with cool water. Then she turns on the faucet of the tub, checking the water so that it's just the right temperature. She takes off her hand grips, then takes her severely stained hoodie off to uncover an almost just as disgusting t shirt. She looks at her ribs that are protruding from her shirt. She was in bad shape, and in need of a good meal. She takes off the rest of her clothing, then steps into the shower. She sighs, letting the water pound on her aching muscles. She lets her mind wander, and for the first time in a long time, she feels at peace.

"_Oh, man. My roots are showing! Ill need to wear my beanie until I can go dye my hair again." _She thinks as she pulls the knots out of her hair. The new clothes fit good, but she had to role the pant legs up on the jeans. She puts back on her leather grips, one of the few things she has from her parents. She puts in her contacts, puts on the glasses, and stares at herself for a good minute. Then, she puts her hair back in a short ponytail. When she's satisfied with her look, she unlocks the door and heads out.

Rosie goes over to her bag and takes out her black beanie, cramming on to her head. Now she's ready for the day. Something shiny from her bag makes her look again. There's a brand new, state of the art tablet in the front pocket of her bag! She smiles, picks up the tablet and turns to Hardison, who is typing on his laptop. "OH MY GOD! Thank you so much man, this is freaking amazing!" She almost runs and gives him a hug, but stops herself. That would not be protocol! "Your Welcome. You can keep it, too, I have my own. It has a special software that is compatible with almost any mobile network, and I've connected it with my satellite, so you will now have service anywhere in the world, even underground. If you want to hack someones security system, NOT MINE, You can use this tablet, wirelessly mind you, and you will be untraceable. Plus, it has the usual applications manager and server connections like any other tablet. This is a hacking maniac machine!" Rosie's eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree. "It's the age of the geek, baby!" He adds. She thanks him again, then frowns. She stoops down to her bag and digs around.

_"__Come on, its gotta be here still!" _It dawned on her that they must have gone through her bag while she was sleeping. She has to make sure it's still there. She feels her fingers along the secret lining at the bottom of her bag, and finds the little lump. She exhales, not realizing that she was holding her breath. She makes sure everyone is busy. Eliot is checking on his stir-fry, Hardison is on his laptop, and Parker is, well, being Parker. She's decoding and pick-locking an assortment of locks and dials. So Rosie gently pulls out the small USB drive and plugs it in to the tablet. Then she downloads the files onto her encrypted SD card, and pulls it out. She puts it back in the secret place and takes out a small gold chain. On that chain is a pendant made of rubies, emeralds, diamonds, and sapphires. It is probably worth more than 2,000,000 dollars. She smiles at it. This is yet another secret that she cant tell anyone. She thinks for a while, then gently puts it around her neck, clasping it in the back. Then she tucks it in her shirt, making sure it isn't visible, and stands up.

"Breakfast is ready!" Eliot says as he sets the table. "Its poached eggs, with a dash of salt and pepper, and a stir-fry of eggplant, sausage, and rutabaga, with a garnish of rosemary herb."Dang, Eliot, You are really into this food stuff!" Rosie exclaims as she takes her first bite. Everyone else is seated at the table."Oh My God, this is freaking delicious!"Eliot grins, sitting down himself. "Food is life, darlin. You just need a passion for cooking it." The rest of the meal goes on with mild chatter and small talk.

All of a sudden, The door bangs open and a bunch of armed men march into the apartment. Eliot attempts to stand up, fire in his eyes. "Freeze!" The head of the squad holds up his gun and points it at Eliot. He freezes. Then the squad parts, and none other than Sterling walks into the apartment. "Hello everyone!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the cliffhanger...NOT! JK, Here's the 3rd chapter. :)**

* * *

You could feel the tension rising at least twenty degrees. "What..The..Hell..Do..You..Want?" Eliot growled through clenched teeth, pronunciating every syllable slowly and deliberately. It took all his self control not to get up and kill the man in front of him. Sterling chuckles. "Well, Eliot, how great to see you too. I see that you made a nice breakfast, so I invited myself over. Of course, we all know that isn't the reason I'm here, is that right?" Hardison is doing his slow breathing techniques, and Parker is clenching and unclenching her little fists. "Ah, the silent treatment. I know you're angry with me from the last con I helped you with." "You freaking drugged me!" Eliot's eyes are slits. "Ah, yes, well...anyway. I'm here because we are looking for a certain someone. Have you seen this child?" He takes a photograph out of his suit pocket, and sets it in front of Eliot.

Eliot looks at it. There's a woman and a small child standing on a platform, Mount Rushmore in the background. The woman is tall and stunningly beautiful. She has long, auburn hair, which was in a ponytail. She has pretty blue eyes that are crinkled in the corners from a brilliant smile. She also looks slightly familiar. _"Hey, that's Aimee!" _Before Eliot was with the crew, he had been seeing Aimee, the daughter of a horse trainer Eliot worked for way back when. He had given her a promise ring that foretold their engagement, but he went away, intended to be a short period of time, but didn't come back until six months later. He first had to liberate Croatia. By the time he came back, though, she was seeing another man. He never went back again.

Next to her, there was a small child, maybe 5 years old. She was cute, with blonde hair and blue eyes that were like Aimee's. She was probably the daughter of Aimee. _"Well, she got knocked up and had a baby! Congratulations for her."_ He clears his throat and says, "I haven't seen her before." He stares straight at Sterling, daring him to see through his lie. He was not going to give any satisfaction to this man at all. "No? I guess that could be possible, since it's an old photograph. The child would now be fifteen."

He looks at Rosie in mild surprise. "And who might you be, my darling? Why are you here with these people? Do you know them?" Rosie tries to swallow, but her throat is dry. "Umm...My name is Rosie." She croaks. "My parents are clients of these people, and they didn't want me to listen in on their meeting today, so Eliot decided to make me breakfast." The lie rolled smoothly off her tongue. Eliot was impressed at her quick thinking. "Ah. I see. Well!" He straightens himself up and looks around the apartment. Rosie does too. Her bag is safely tucked away beside the TV, and she was careful to put away the sheets and pillow from last night. There was no evidence of her sleeping there the recent night. "I guess I was wrong. Since Aimee was your fiancé-to-be, I though you had." _"Damn! He did see through it!"_ Sterling smirks. "Anyway..." "What the hell are these armed men for?" Hardison is glaring at the gun still pointed at his chest. "And why are you looking for this girl?"

"Ah, well, you see, these guards are for my protection. I know how dangerous you are, and I didn't want to take my chances." He bends down to Rosie and whispers, "You have no idea what these people are capable of. I suggest you keep caution." Rosie glares at him but says nothing. "As for the girl, well, she has quite a story." He begins. "You, see, she's been missing for quite some time. She ran away from home at the age of eight, and hasn't been seen since." "What made her run away?" Parker asks. "Well, this little girl, Samantha's her name, has a knack of getting into trouble. She has been caught stealing, hacking into the school website, fighting at school, leading a school-wide boycott against 'racist teachers', and impersonating a pop star."

Eliot whistles. "That's a lot of trouble for a child between the ages of 5 and 8." "Indeed. She ran away after getting a mysterious package one blustering day. Her mother, Aimee, handed it to her without opening it, and when Samantha read the package, she hurriedly went to her room. When Aimee checked to see what was wrong, the child had hid the package and said it was just a letter. Aimee didn't think anything of it, but the next morning, the child was gone. She had packed only what she needed. Aimee filed a missing persons case. The police searched everywhere, but with no leads, the case went cold. Samantha was presumed dead."

He takes a big breath and let's it out slowly. "Just recently, Interpol has gotten word that she is alive and very dangerous. She was last seen in the Massechutses area. I understand that your team helps those of the unfortunate. I would think she would try to smuggle her way into whatever scheme she has planned using you guys. We do not know what she is here for, or what she wants. So, we have been going around asking people if they have seen her. But, you have not, so that is my mistake. We need to find this girl before she hurts someone."

Everyone was silent while he was talking, but now Eliot speaks up. "How do you presume she's dangerous? I mean, she's only fifteen." Sterling gives him a hard look. "Well, she is capable of quite a lot. For one, we know she can hack a school's very protected website, who knows what else she can hack. Also, she is very violent. Those fights she started back in school? She gave them broken noses and bloody bruises. She can impersonate anyone, for her pop star act went on for weeks! She is completely dangerous, and there is no one standing in her way."

"Anyway, I must get going. I have a flight to catch. If you guys find anything at all about the whereabouts of this girl, call this number and we will deal with the situation properly." He takes out a business card and gives it to Eliot." "Oh, and tell Nathan that I stopped by to say hi." And with that, he walks out of the apartment, guards following him out. The door slams shut. Everyone exhales.

"Well, that was something." Hardison says, pushing his plate away.

* * *

**Interesting! See what happens in my next installment coming sometime soon! Thank you for your reviews and support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, Hi! I'm back and you're in for a real treat!**

* * *

A few hours later, Nate and Sophie walks into the apartment. What they don't expect is seeing the team with worry lines and solemn faces. Nate looks around and frowns. "Um, did something happen while we were gone?" Hardison steps up and says, "You could say that. We had a little visit from the devil himself." His voice is very gruff, so unlike his usual self. Sophie gasps. "You dont mean James Sterling, do you?" Nate is startled. "Are you telling me that Sterling came to this apartment and had a little chat with you?!" His voice has rose to a shout.

Rosie says quietly, "He came because they were looking for somebody. Eliot's ex-fiance-to-be's child has been missing for quite a while, and now Interpol are lead to believe that she is in the Massechutsetts area. She is aparently dangerous." Nate furrows his brow. "So..." "He thought maybe she was hiding with us somehow." Eliot pipes in. "Sees as how Aimee knows me." Nate can't believe his ears. "So what now? It's not like we can just go out and find...," "Samantha." Hardison helps. "Right, Samantha. I mean, you said that she might be in the Massechutsetts area? Well, even if she was, Massechutsetts is a good sized state. She could literally be anywhere!"

Sophie nods her head. "Nate's rght, let's not worry about it for now. Besides, We might have a new job!" Everyone perks up to that. Rosie calls attention to herself. "Umm, what about me? I mean, I can't go back to the group home! The police will be on me in minutes! I guess now I'm a criminal. Oh, what am I going to do?" Nate thinks for a minute. "You're right, you can't go back, at least, not as Rosie." Now it's Rosie's turn to be confused. "What are you talking about?" Nate grins a little. "I mean, you may not be able to go back as Rosie the runaway, but you could go back as sombody else. Just change your appearance some, and voiala! You good as new!"

Rosie looks depressed. "Soo, the group home I am running from is the one I'm going back to? I don't think so. I have a good reason for leaving, I'm not going back!" Nate raises his hands in surrender. "Alright, you don't have to go back! But I don't know what else to do. We arn't fit to babysit you, you know." Rosie is offended. "I don't need to be babysat! I freaking lived on the streets for 3 freaking days! I can take care of myself!" Her fists were curled tightly. Everyone takes a step back. "OK, OK! Calm down." Nate says.

Rosie takes a deep breath and uncurls her fists. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not a little girl anymore. I can fend for myself." Sophie nods her head. "We know that, Rosie. And we think that's really great! But your still a minor. And by law, you need a responsible adult to supervise you. I'm not saying you can't take care of yourself, but technically, you still need an adult."

Rosie sighs and nods her head. "I know, I know. If I knew someone like that, trust me, I would stay with them in a heartbeat. But I have no family, no friends. I have nobody to stay with." She hangs her head. Then she goes over and sits on the couch. Eliot gives a look that says 'We need a team meeting'. Nate nods his head and motions for everyone to go down to the meeting room. Everyone files in and Nate closes the door.

"I don't know what to do. She needs someone to look after her. Does anyone know anybody that would possibly take her in?" Sophie inquires. Everyone thinks really hard, but no one steps up. Suddenly Parker gasps and says, " Hey, I know someone!" Everyone gets really excited. "Well, who is it?" Nate asks. She gets a grin on her face. "Archie!" Everyone frowns.

"Archie?" Eliot is confused. "Why would he take her in?" Parker rolls her eyes. "Well, I was just thinking, He took me in. And I was just like Rosie back then. He took me in and taught me everything I know! I'm sure he'll do it with Rosie as well. I mean, we all know that she is amazing in her skill sets!" Everyone nods their head. Hardison frowns. "But, doesn't Archie have family? He probably has family he needs to take care of. He might not want to take someone else in!" Parker shakes her head. "Archie lives by himself, away from his family. He is a very solitary man, and he enjoys teaching people his skills. Rosie would do well with him. Look how he did with me!" Everyone kind of looks away. Nate coughs awkwardly.

Parker looks in one face to another. "Wow. You guys are so mean." She sits down and starts pouting. Sophie sighs. "Well, it seems to me that Archie is our best bet here. Maybe you could give him a call, Parker?" Parker's face lights up. "OK!" She whips out her phone and speed dials Archie.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Rosie gets up from the couch and walks over to the window. Cars are moving along and peope are enjoying the bright, sunny day. "_I wish I was like those people." _She thinks. "_Always busy, doing something or other, then being able to go to a place they call home. To sit on a chair, watching TV, not a care in the world." _Rosie sighs. She'll never be like that for as long as she lives. She will always be in danger.

She continues to look out, when she sees a suspicious black sedan pulled up across the street. There's a man in a business suit, wearing binoculars, looking up at her. He smirks a knowing grin and puts down the binoculars. Then he beckons for her. Rosie's eyes almost pop out of her head. She retreats quickly from the window and tries to calm herself. Her heart is beating a hundred miles a minute, and she's hyperventilating somewhat. She closes her eyes and sits down on a chair.

"_F**k! They found me! I don't know how, but they did! What am I going to do?! I can't let the team get involved with this! S**t! I should have never tried to rob these people!" _She gets up and goes to her bag, picking up any loose items and putting them in it. Then, when she's sure she has everything she goes over to the door where they are having the meeting. She hears bickering and loud voices. She exhales and goes over to the door. She opens it as quietly as possible. She looks back once. "_I am so sorry. Please forgive me! I have to do this." _She blinks tears out of her eyes as she quietly closes the door.

* * *

"Thank-you so much, Archie! I promise you, you will have a great time teaching her your skills. She's a natural!" She nods her head at what Archie says on the other line and hangs up. She looks up with a big grin. Everyone quiets down. "Archie says he'd be glad to watch over her! He says he'll pick her up in about an hour. He has business to attend to." Hardison smiles and nods. "Great! That solves our problem! Let's go surprise Rosie." They go out to the living room, only to find an empty apartment. Eliot looks around. "Her backpack is gone. She left!" Nate frowns. "Why? She said before she had nowhere to go." "Umm, guys? I think we have a problem." Hardison says as he looks out the window.

Nate goes over to the window and swears. "What?" Eliot growls. "We have ourselves a stalker." he says. "What?" He repeats. He goes over to the window and looks out. There's a black sedan parked out front, and a guy with pair of binoculars in his hands. He is looking at their window, frowning. He puts down his binoculars as he sees Eliot and rolls up his window quickly. Then he starts his car and drives away, tires screeching.

"Well, I think you scared him, Eliot." Nate bemuses. "Yeah, well." "Hey, there's a camera on this side of the street, I'll see if I can get a facial recognition." Hardison inquires. He goes over to his laptop and does his thing. Everyone crowds around him. "Alright, almost done and... There!" Everyone stares at the screen. "Modo Isanuke? Ex-con AND Assasin? Why would an assasin be stalking us?" Eliot shakes his head. "I have no idea, but I know this guy. He is part of the Japanese Yakuza. Very bad and dangerous." "Hey, do you think Rosie might have something to do with this?"

Everyone now stares at Sophie. She just stares back. "Well, think about it. The girl shows up and tries to rob us. Then she stays over night and the next day, the Yakuza shows up. Now she's missing. I really think she has something to do with this." Eliot shakes his head. "What would Rosie be doing with the Yakuza. She's only fif-" He stops and stares. Then he gets out the photo of Aimee and Samantha. He stares at the blonde little girl. "No, She couldn't be..."

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_"No? I guess that could be possible, since it's an old photograph. The child would now be fifteen."_

_"She can impersonate anyone!"_

_He stops for a second and looks a little closer. It almost looks like her roots are blonde._

* * *

"Oh My God."

* * *

**Ha Ha! I bet no one saw that coming! Now you have to wait for my next installment. Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I have the 5th chapter right here! Please review**

***_Underlined means different language_**

* * *

"What, what is it?" Nate says, concerned. Everyone is staring at Eliot. "The ba****d was right." He growls. "What do you mean, Sterling? No he wasn't, We arent hiding Samantha." Hardison replies. "Dammit, Hardison, don't you get it? Rosie is Samantha!" Parker gasps. "But Samantha has blonde hair. And she has blue eyes. And no glasses. Are you sure?" Sophie inquires. "I'm positive. I knew there was something about her that was wrong. When I put that pillow under her head, I thought she had blonde roots. I thought maybe my eyes were conceiving me, but I was right. Samantha's been hiding under all our noses the entire time."

"Well, how is Samantha connected with the yakuza? I understand she's dangerous, but the yakuza? I think she is in trouble with them somehow." Sophie says. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Eliot says, grabbing his jacket and putting his comm in. "Well your not going alone. Take Parker with you and hurry. Ros-Samantha might be in danger." Nate demands.

He nods at Parker and heads out the door. "I knew there was something odd about her skills. It makes sense now!" Parker says as she also heads out the door with her comms. "Alright, Hardison, can you track Samantha? I understand that you gave her a tablet. Do you think you can track her signal?" Nate asks. Hardison looks doubtful. "I can try, but I made the mistake of giving her one that is almost untraceable. I might be able to use my sattelite to track her, since she's connected to it, but it will be a long shot. "Just do it, Hardison." Eliot's voice growls over the comms.

Hardison shrugs his shoulders and starts typing away. "Ill bounce it off my sattelite...Come on now, work...OK. Her signal's weak, but I think ive got her pinned at the Boston Harbor." "That's all I need." Eliot replies. "Were on our way." Parker chimes in. Nate nods his head. "Good. Be careful."

* * *

Samantha was running along the walkway of the Harbor. She looks back to see a black van following her. She speeds up and is almost run over by a black sedan. She stops, surrounded.

"Konichiwa, Sunshine."* She glares at the man in front of her, getting out of the car. "What do you want, Modo?" She growls, also in Japanese. He shakes his head and chuckles menacingly. "Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm here for." She feels herself being grabbed roughly from behind. She struggles, but the grip is strong. She feels her bag being slipped from her shoulders and a gun, an Ak-47 by the feel of it, pressed between her shoulderblades. "Now, where is my chip?" He sneers.

She smirks defiantly and says, "Chip? What chip? I don't know what your talking about." He growls and slaps her across her face. She wimpers but doesn't cry out. She doesn't want to give this man any satisfaction. Then he gets dangerously close to fer face and whispers, "I'm not in the mood for games, Samantha. I know you have it. I saw you in that little apartment with the sworn enemy, Eliot spencer."

She just glares at him and says, "There is no need to involve him. He stays out of this. He's not the one with your chip." He smiles evilly. "So you admit that you have it. Does Eliot even know he has a daughter?" Samantha falters, and he laughs cruelly. "Aii, did you find it, Kiman?" She hears another man rustling around her bag. "_OK, so there's Modo and this Kiman guy. Then there's the person holding me. There's still the driver to the van, and I don't hear anyone else. So thats about 4 men approximatly, all armed, I presume." _She swears silently to herself. She has no clue how to get out of this situation. "Nothing, boss, but I did find this tablet. It might be somewhere in here." "Good. Bring it here."

Kiman walks over to Modo and gives him the tablet. He turns it around, fiddles with it, and opens the secret compartment she installed this morning. He takes out a computer chip, about the size of a peanut. It's green, with a bunch of wires connecting it to the tablet. He smiles and snaps the wires with his hands. Then he turns to her and says, "I have been waiting 3 years to find you and take this back. Now it's back with it's rightful owner." She scoffs and replies, "It was never truly yours. You stole it from the emperor and claimed it for yourself. It belongs to the royal family!"

He just shakes his head and says, "Finders keepers. They wouldn't use it for the right reasons. They just let it get dusty in a vault in Japan. I plan to put it to good use." He puts the chip in his pocket and pulls out a glock. He snaps his fingers, and she is released. She instantly crouches into a fighting stance, but Modo just levels his gun at her chest. He smiles wickedly and says, "It's been nice doing business with you, Sunshine. I wish it didn't have to be this way." He shrugs. Just as he is about to pull the trigger, a huge figure rams into him, and the gun goes off.

She instinctly dives to the side, and the bullet goes into the other man's chest, where he crumples to the ground. She rolls and gets up quickly. She miscalculated the number of men. Parker is holding her own against the driver, and Eliot is grappling with Modo.

There's another man who is raising his gun at Parker, but she swiftly knocks it out of his hand. Next, She punches, kicks, blocks and dodges the mans blows as best she could. It only took a couple minutes before the man is in a piled heap on the ground, has knocked the driver unconcious as well, but Eliot is still fighting Modo. His face is bloody, and he has a nasty gash on his arm. It almost looks like he might over throw Modo, but Modo gets the upper hand and get's Eliot off balance. He dives for his gun on the ground, points it at Samantha and fires two rounds.

She dodges the first one, but she feels the second one's impact in her lower abdomen. Suddenly, everything gets fuzzy around the edges, and the world starts spinning dizzyingly. She screams in agony as her legs crumple underneath her, and she falls to the ground. She fights to stay concious as pain flares like a hot iron in her belly. She hears another gunshot and a body fall to the ground. The last thing she sees is Eliot's face as he kneels next to her before darkness envelops her.

* * *

**Oh No! What is going to happen next? Will she survive? Will Eliot ever learn about his unknown daughter? And what about Modo? Find out in the next installment of The Dangerous Variable Job.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank-you guys for all my support! I'm really glad you like the story. Speaking of my story, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Samantha!" Eliot shouts. "Samantha, stay with me! Your going to be OK!" He checks her pulse. At first he feels nothing, and he stops breathing. Then he feels a pulse, weak, but a pulse none the less. He exhales and looks at her face. It's as pale as a ghost, but her eyelids flutter and she reaches up and grabs Parkers hand in a vice grip. Parker winces a little, but doesn't pull away.

"Guys?" They hear a crackly voice over their comms. "Guys, are you OK? Update please." Nate's voice is clearly heard. "Me and Parker have minor injuries, but Samantha has been shot." His voice is shaking, and he swears to himself for letting his emotions get the best of him. He takes off his jacket and presses it to her wound. She grunts in pain, but doesn't wake up. "OK, were on our way." He hears Hardison say. "Just stay calm until we get there." "What about Modo?" He hears Nate ask. He looks over at Modo's body a few yards away. "Dead." He says in a hollow voice. "I shot him after he shot Samantha, but I made it look like a suicide." There's silence on the other end. He hears faint sirens from a great distance. "Hurry, the cops will be here soon!" Parker shouts, her fingers going numb from the bone-crushing grip Samantha has.

"OK, were right here." Sophie says as an ambulance pulls up. The back door opens, and Eliot scoops up Samantha, Parker prying her fingers off hers, and carries her to the stretcher that Nate has set up. He gives Nate a hard look. "I don't even want to know how you got this." Nate just shakes his head and pulls the stretcher into the back. Then the ambulance lurches forward as Sophie steps on the gas. "Sorry!" she says apologetically and looks back. "How is she?" Eliot relieves some pressure and feels the bullet wound. "It's shallow, but she's lost a lot of blood. We need to get her to a hospital really quick." She nods and turns around, turning on the sirens.

* * *

The first time Samantha wakes up, she's being wheeled down a corridor. There are doctors all around her, and she feels an oxygen mask on her face. A doctor is saying something, but she cant focus on his face, and he sounds like he's speaking underwater in an incoherent language. She tries to say something, but the darkness overtakes her again.

The second time she wakes up, she's in a hospital bed. There's a dull pain in her lower belly, and she moans loudly. Suddenly, there's a bright light being shined in her eyes, and she blinks rapidly. "Carter? Carter, can you hear me?" says a bright, cheery voice. "_What the hell? Who's Carter?"_ She's confused, but she nods her head. "Good." The light goes away, and in it's place, a freckled face appears. She's a middle aged woman, with red hair and pretty green eyes. She smiles real wide and says, "Hello, Carter, My name is Nurse Becket. I will taking care of you for the next couple of days."

Suddenly, everything comes back to her, and she nods her head. Carter must be an alias one of the team members gave her. She'll just go along with it. The nurse picks up a clipboard hanging at the end of the bed. "It appears you had a nasty gunshot wound to your lower left abdomen. Your very lucky no major arteries were hit. But we took out the bullet and patched you up. I guess that'll teach you not to play with your father's gun, now doesn't it?" Samantha nods her head for the third time, and tries to speak, but all that comes out is a squeak. "Oh, don't try to talk just yet, sweetheart. Your throat is probably dry. I'll go get you some water." And with that, she gets up and walks out the door.

Samantha looks around. The room is small and white, with a little potted plant in the corner and some plastic chairs by the wall. There's a big window on the other side, sunshine filtering through the blinds. She looks down and sees that she's still in her clothes, though her shoes are off, and her shirt has been cut open. There's clean, white bandages wrapped around her mid-section. Her right arm has an IV in it. She puts her hand to her throat, only to feel smooth skin. No necklace, no hand grips. She starts panicking a little, and the machine beside her bed starts beeping erratically.

Nurse Becket rushes into the room with a cup of water. "Calm down, Carter, it's OK." She says as she sets down the cup and fiddles with the machine. The beeping slows down to it's normal rate after a few seconds. She gives her a look. "Your fine. Your father has your possessions. Don't worry." She picks up the cup and hands it to her. Samantha takes the cup, her hands shaking slightly as she takes a tentative sip. The cool water feels good as it goes down her parched throat. She sets it down and speaks. "Where is my father?" she croaks. The nurse smiles and says, "Your father and some of your friends are in the waiting room. Would you like me to get them for you?" Samantha nods and pulls up the covers to hide the bandages. The nurse goes out the room again.

When she comes back, there are 5 people in tow. Nate and Sophie sit in the chairs, and everyone else crowds around the bed. Eliot is leaning against a wall, a shadow across his face. "Ill give you guys some privacy." The nurse says, and she closes the door. Samantha smiles. "Hi guys. Thank-you for saving me." Nate nods and says, "Yeah, well, you should be thanking Eliot, _Samantha._" Him using her real name is like a punch in the gut, and she cringes. She turns and looks at Eliot, guilt plain as day on her face. He glares at her and growls, "Why did you lie to us?"

She is at a loss for words. "H-how did you guys find out?" "It doesn't matter, now does it?" Eliot's voice is calm, but edged. Her heart twists. She wishes he would just yell at her, instead of this quiet menace. She looks down and picks at the sheets. "I-it's complicated, really." "We have time." Hardison chimes in. She sighs. "Can I have my bag please?" Hardison goes over to her bag that he brought in and hands it to her. She unzips it and takes out the tablet. Then she rummages to the bottom of the bag, goes under the secret lining, and takes out the USB, plugging into the tablet. Then she begins.

"When I was young, I always knew I was different. That I didn't belong. I looked nothing like my parents." She takes out her contacts. Eliot just stares into her piercing blue eyes. " My hair was blonde, but I dyed it. But I didn't really think anything of it, until the eve of my eighth birthday. My mother, Aimee, received a package, and she said it was for me. I looked at the label, and it said it was 'confidential'. So I went to my room and opened it. Inside was a folder. I opened the folder and there were all these documents. Adoption papers and birth certificates and such. I looked through them and found my mother's information on it. My real mother's. Her name was Sarah Lynch." Eliot's eyes widened a little. He had dated a Sarah Lynch once. "She had died of complications giving birth to me. The doctors tried to find the father, but the document said he was 'not in the picture'. So they brought me to an adoption agency, Where Aimee and her husband adopted me. I had no clue what to expect of this. The package also held the hand grips I have, and that necklace." She pulls out the necklace and opens it up. It's a locket, and it has a picture of her real mother and father. "I though for a few minutes, and made my decision. I was going to find my real father. So, using only the picture of my father and his last name, That night I climbed through my window and went in search of the father I never had. I didn't want anyone to find me, so I took pictures of the documents with my tablet, and I burned them. I downloaded them onto this thumb drive, just in case."

Everyone was silent, but Eliot goes up to her and takes the locket. On the right is a picture of Sarah Lynch, beautiful as ever. He couldn't believe she was dead. He had dated her while he was working for Moreau, and it was a mistake. He got caught up in the moment...

"For 7 years, I followed my fathers footsteps as best I could. I did some things I probably shouldn't have, got caught up in bad conspericies, trying everything I could to survive. But I never stopped looking. My search took me everywhere. Japan, Moscow, Ireland, you name it. I lived in various homes and orphanages. I never looked back at my old life until now. Then I came here, and I was planning on leaving again. But...You guys found me. And I finally found what I was looking for for 7 years."

She turns and stares at Eliot, tears in her eyes. Eliot stares at the picture..His picture..in the left side of the locket. "_Samantha is...my daughter."_ It all made sense now, it was the reason she didn't give that final blow.

"_I am her father"_

* * *

**Aha! I gotcha! Now, I have one more chapter after this, so don't go away. Thank you again for all your support!**


End file.
